


Power and Majesty

by digthewriter



Series: ART by DIG [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Art, Desi Character, Digital Art, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Historical, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, POC Harry Potter, Photoshop, PoC, Pregnant Draco Malfoy, Royalty, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: The Royal Malfoy-Potter Family gather for a portrait weeks before they expect a new addition in the family. Little Scorpius is excited to be a big brother.





	Power and Majesty

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** 21 | Historical AU + arranged marriage | BY white_apple_ink  
>  **Art Medium:** Digital  
> Bright colours. POC!Harry. Royalty - Historical AU  
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
>  **Epilogue compliant?** LOL. It's barely canon at all.  
>  **Who is pregnant?:** DRACO  
>  **Notes:** I signed up last minute and this was so much fun to do. Thanks for allowing me to play.


End file.
